Cloudburst
by Nishh
Summary: It's Rose Weasley's fifth year at Hogwarts, and she surprises even herself by discovering she has feelings for what everyone thought would be an unlikely choice... or not? Rated T just in case
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

'Oh, come on!' said Ron Weasley, banging the dashboard in frustration, as the lights turned red, again. They'd been stuck in that same spot for at least ten minutes now, and Rose's father was fast losing patience. The Hogwarts Express would leave the platform in exactly forty minutes. As Ron began to curse the vast numbers of people crossing the road, and the vast numbers of cars that surrounded them, the other ten passengers groaned.

Their vehicle of choice, Harry Potter's new Honda Civic, had been magically stretched on the inside to allow a few extra people. There were so many Weasley children attending Hogwarts this year, they decided it would be easiest if they travelled together, to save money on petrol or transport fares. In the back seat sat Rose Weasley, her little brother Hugo, and her cousins Dominique, Albus and Lily. In the front sat her parents, and her uncle and aunt. In the boot, curled up with a can of ginger ale on a pile of school trunks, was her elder cousin James Potter (there simply wasn't enough room to put him anywhere else). He smirked at the people in the seats in front, and playfully tugged at one of Rose's curls, with her giving him a withering look in return. Even though the car journey had been frustrating so far, they were secretly very happy to be going back to school.

Eventually, they reached the station. James eased himself out of the boot and walked around slowly for a while with a pained expression on his face, stretching his legs. They each dragged their trunks into the station and through the magical barrier. Rose's eyes closed as she felt the wall's surface melt away into nothing, and they were suddenly surrounded by wizarding families and their children. They had been lucky, as the train was due to leave in a minute or so. Hermione drew her two children close, and kissed the top of their heads.

'Now, I want you both to write to me as soon as you get there, ok? Do all your homework, Hugh, I don't want to be getting letters from your teachers…Rose, you need to start studying right away, you've got your OWLs this year -'

'Get of me, mum, they're laughing at me -'

'I've already been revising all summer - !' Rose began, but the train whistle cut her off. She hugged her mum, kissed her father on the cheek, and went swiftly towards the train, with her brother following close behind. He soon dashed off with a few of his friends, leaving her alone in the corridor. She had been chosen as a prefect this year, so she wouldn't be able to spend very much of the journey with the others. Her cousin Albus had been chosen as well, so at least she would have him for company. She made her way to the end of the train, where the prefects' compartment was.

Albus had reached it in front of her. He smiled at her, and she sat opposite him. Albus, like his father and brother, was rather short of stature, and considerably skinnier than his brother James, who was quite thickset. He wore glasses, but only when he was reading, and was very kind by nature. Rose was very fond of her cousin; they were the same age and had grown up together. Being naturally shy, they had preferred each other's company rather than that of their more boisterous siblings and cousins. There was a brief silence while they sat at ease, taking in their surroundings.

'Do you know who the other prefects are?' Rose asked, after a short time.

'I'm pretty sure Lorcan and your friend Estelle Mayhew are for Ravenclaw. I heard that Lindsay Macmillan is one as well, but I don't know about the others…' He drifted off, and turned his head to gaze out of the window. The train was picking up speed; the other prefects would be there soon.

'You can bet Malfoy's been made one, though.' he finished. Rose sighed. She usually left the job of fighting with Malfoy and his associates to her more assertive relatives – Hugo, James and Lily, and occasionally Albus, sparred with him on a daily basis. Even her rather distant cousin Dominique had sent a couple of hexes his way (though, naturally, he had never been caught. His unfair share of good-looks and cool, calculated manner kept him entirely out of trouble). But Rose simply avoided him. Not that she didn't feel like teaching him a lesson once in a while, especially when he insulted her Muggle-born mother, but she didn't want to end up against his entire circle, and he was just one of those people who never went anywhere alone. Her refuge was the school library – he never went in there.

On cue, the rest of the prefects entered, and at the front of the group was Scorpius Malfoy. She wasn't surprised to see Lorcan, Estelle and Lindsay among them, either. Estelle was short, with her long, sleek dark hair pulled away from her face in a high ponytail. She was fearless, as far as Rose knew, and was the sort of person that everybody seemed to like. Even the Slytherins found it hard to criticise her, sometimes. She was the Seeker for the Ravenclaw team, and Rose knew for a fact that Albus fancied her. He blushed as she took the seat next to him, but she was facing the door, watching the people file in. Lorcan sat himself next to Rose – he was very tall and gangly, with straight, fairly long, slightly greasy straw coloured hair that hung around his ears. He had a few spots around the edges of his face, and a little stubble had appeared on his cheeks since Rose had last seen him.

His large grey eyes joined Albus' in staring out of the window. Lorcan was a complete oddball, no doubt about it – he helped his grandfather write the Quibbler magazine during the holidays, and frequently talked to people about strange little inventions he had made, such as shoelaces that tied themselves (these took a long time to perfect – they kept getting stuck) and invisible glasses, which, when offered to him, Albus had turned down, insulted. Nargles were also a favourite subject of his, and according to her uncle Harry, this was due to the influence of his mother. They also were said to look terribly alike, but Rose had never met her as yet. Still, Rose liked Lorcan; he didn't have a negative side as far as she was concerned, she had never seen him to be angry or rude, or things like that…

There was little room in the compartment for all of them, and Scorpius stood leaning against the doorframe, and surveyed the others with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes found Albus and Lorcan. He glanced in Rose's direction briefly, but settled his eyes on her cousin.

'Alright, Potter? I bet you're feeling very pleased with yourself, am I right? Being made a prefect and all, your parents must be proud!' he said, and Rose had the distincy feeling that there was worse yet to come. Albus sighed quietly, but made no reply.

She was right. 'Sitting next to Estelle Mayhew, too…I bet that's the shortest distance yet between you two, very entertaining. Keep up the effort, Potter, she might even sit on your lap next -'

'Oh, leave off, Malfoy, you're such a pain in the neck!' Estelle snapped, as Albus' neck flushed pink. This made him smirk even more, and was about to make another retort when the young Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Weatherstone, appeared in the corridor. Malfoy, glancing casually behind him, reluctantly moved aside to let him enter. This was the Professor's second year teaching at Hogwarts; he was in his mid-twenties, with a handsome sort of face and a very eager disposition. He began chatting amiably with the others, and then launched into the start of term speech regarding their new duties.

'As you know, you have been selected as prefects for your respective houses, and as well as gaining a little more status and responsibility than your peers, you will also be able to enjoy privileges such as the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor. Of course, you will be expected to do prefect duty both in your house common rooms and in the corridors at lunch and morning break on certain days in the school week. Tomorrow morning, Mr Filch will provide you with a list of rules that you should make sure people around you are sticking to, and of course, a list of items that have been banned from the Hogwarts grounds, such as Fanged Frisbees, for example…'

Rose lost interest pretty quickly, and was content in staring out of the window along with the rest of them. She knew what prefects were supposed to do, they had all seen them around…however, the bathroom was absolutely fantastic, according to her uncle Harry…

Her face warmed by the early autumn sunshine, Rose drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Breakfast

It was half past five the next morning and Rose was lying on her back, staring into the darkness above her. Her bed sheets were wrapped carelessly around her, and she was delightfully comfortable and warm, if a little thirsty. Overall, though, she was contented, being pleasantly full from the feast the night before. The spacious, round tower chamber was filled with the hush of people asleep, but Rose didn't want to drift of again; in fact, she was wide awake.

Finally, the nothingness began to bore her. She quickly slipped out of bed and through the hangings of the four poster – not pulling them apart, as she was afraid of waking up the girls around her. She really didn't want to fall out with them on the first day, as it would certainly put a damper on the rest of the term. She couldn't wait for lessons to start – she was always eager to learn, and in that respect she took after her mother.

She didn't really take after either of her parents very much at all. Certain physical aspects had obviously been inherited, such as Hermione's soft brown hair and Ron's thin, gangly stature and freckles, but her character was almost entirely unique to her, as far as family was concerned. Rose was a Gryffindor, but only (she suspected) because the recently repaired Sorting Hat had recognised her as another Weasley. In reality, she wasn't very courageous at all. She tiptoed across the common room, where a newly lit fire was beginning to crackle in a sort of lukewarm way, and a weird grey light was beginning to creep across from the window panes. The Fat Lady, still fast asleep, grunted and let her through. The chamber beyond was deserted – the staircases stood still and the portraits of hundreds – maybe even thousands, Rose thought – of departed (or maybe fictional) witches, wizards and magical creatures snoozed in their frames. Rose stood at the landing on the sixth floor, and peered over the balcony. The prefects' bathroom was a floor beneath her.

She moved onto the stairway in front of her, and it began to move with a great sound which echoed loudly, and the people stirred in their frames. This area of the school was usually so noisy and full of people, that Rose found it hard to believe that she was the only person there. She felt very small in contrast to the vast room around her.

Relying on sense of direction alone, she successfully navigated herself past the statue of Boris the Bewildered and found herself outside a door without a handle.

'_Soapwort!_' she whispered, and the door creaked open, and the warmth of the chamber within flooded past her. Her eyes widened in amazement as she beheld the marble interior and the beautiful sunken pool with the hundred or so taps around the edge. The painting of the mermaid smiled at her as she twisted the handle of the largest tap in the middle, which began to fill the huge bath with clear, warm water. She inspected the different coloured jewels on the taps and selected a range with various shades of pink. The bath filled up rather quickly, and the water smelled of roses. Rose smiled, and undressed, leaving her clothes on a seat in the corner. The water was a wonderful temperature, and she laughed a little, tilting her head backwards and letting it flow through her hair and over her face. Surprisingly, the scented water didn't sting her eyes at all, and she relished the knowledge that she didn't have to be down for breakfast for at least another hour…

She swam a few lengths, and even attempted a few dives off the diving board (although it felt rather strange to be doing it with no clothes on) and dried herself off with a warm towel. She quickly changed into her school robes, and looked at herself in the full length mirror by the door.

Rose, like her father, was very tall for a girl, and stood at about five foot ten. Her hair was beginning to dry in soft brown curls that framed her face, and a pair of brown eyes stared back at her, with a band of freckles underneath, over the bridge of her nose. She stared at her reflection blankly; anyone else would have said she was pretty, but she was far too self-conscious to take advantage of this, or fully admit it to herself, even. She brushed back her hair, sighed, and walked down to breakfast.

* * *

Feeling clean and refreshed, she seated herself next to her cousins at the Gryffindor table, who were naturally talking about Quidditch. Most of them were on the team – James was Keeper, Albus was a Chaser and Hugo was one of the two Beaters, and Lily was the Seeker. Rose understood as little about Quidditch as her mother did, so she occupied herself by reaching for a slice of toast and buttering it. She wasn't really hungry after the Feast the night before, but at least it was something to do…

Unbidden, her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table and found Scorpius Malfoy, sitting a little to her left on the other side of the room. He was no doubt recounting an amusing tale to his friends, most likely about Muggle-borns or his father's position in the Ministry, Rose thought with dislike. He had their complete attention; he was a natural-born ringleader, and she couldn't deny, though she tried, that he was attractive. His blonde hair lay in gentle waves about his ears and across his forehead, and his pale green eyes were piercing. Whereas he had had a quaint, sullen sort of face when he first joined the school, he had since grown into his sharp features. She continued analysing him until suddenly, without warning, his eyes flicked upwards and straight into hers. Rose panicked, feeling her cheeks redden, and quickly looked away. She didn't dare look back – Malfoy would certainly ridicule the incident in front of everyone if he thought she had been watching him. Fortunately, her awkwardness was broken by the elderly Professor McGonagall, who was handing out timetables with surprising speed. Rose breathed a sigh of relief: she did not have to endure History of Magic or Astronomy until the next week.

As she walked out of the Great Hall to fetch her school bag, she couldn't help wondering why Malfoy had caught her eye at all; he had never seemed to notice her before.


	3. Realisations

There was a hurried scraping of chairs as the students were dismissed from their double Transfiguration lesson that afternoon; it had definitely been their most strenuous lesson yet, as McGonagall has started them on Vanishing tasks immediately

There was a hurried scraping of chairs as the students were dismissed from their double Transfiguration lesson that afternoon; it had definitely been their most strenuous lesson yet, as McGonagall has started them on Vanishing tasks immediately. Only Estelle had managed to make at least half of her worm fade completely, and Rose's was still slightly visible. They'd have more time to practice later, she assured herself, as she made her way to the Great Hall with Albus and Lorcan.

The last of the summer sunshine streamed in through the great windows, and they decided to take full advantage of this by making sandwiches from the sumptuous leftovers of the Feast and eating them under a tree by the lake. Lazing on the grass and chatting with them about when the first Hogsmeade weekend was going to be, Rose was sure she could feel the autumn creeping up on them: the sun kept disappearing behind clouds, casting shadows on the grounds, and she looked across the water to see ripples being made by the wind. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, and without warning, Albus elbowed her in the ribs.

'Ow!' she hissed, glaring at him, and he nodded towards a group of Slytherins that were striding towards them. Lorcan looked up from his book on Ancient Runes and sighed.

'Ah, Potter and Weasley!' Scorpius called, grinning casually. Rose suspected he had forgotten who Lorcan was, as he merely glanced in his direction. His friends followed – a collection of thuggish types and slim, beautiful girls. One of them, Selena Penhaligon, surveyed Rose with a satisfied smirk, her long blonde hair blowing away from her face. Rose, whose appearance was far less elegant and composed, avoided eye contact – all she wanted to do was to get up and walk away from this awful crowd, but the two boys didn't move.

'You know, I'm not sure you've got this quite right, Scorpius.' she began in a falsely sugared, perfectly even voice, 'You say Potter's got a thing for Estelle, but he spends all his time with Weasley here…' She trailed off, smiling, and the Slytherins began to laugh.

'You know, Potter, it's a bit disgusting to make free with your own relatives, isn't it?' Scorpius said, laughing along.

'Don't be such a twat, Malfoy.' Albus replied wearily, carefully reaching for his wand. Lorcan put his book down and straightened up.

'Careful, Potter, there are seven of us and three of you, I don't think you really stand a chance.' said Scorpius, raising his wand and pointing it threateningly in Albus' direction.

'Make that two, Scorpius, Weasley's so gormless she probably doesn't know how to duel…' sneered another girl, Louise Slattery, who was much shorter with a rather cutesy manner. Rose was thoroughly fed up with this, and stood up, drawing her wand.

'She's not gormless,' said Lorcan simply, 'she's just quiet.'

The Slytherins jeered at this, but they were interrupted by the bell in the clock tower sounding the end of lunch break. Students began to stream indoors. The wind was becoming colder and colder, and Rose shivered involuntarily. Lorcan stood up, put his books back in his bag.

'Come on.' He said, catching her under the arm and pulling her away. Rose lowered her wand and followed him, with Albus close behind. There were wolf whistles from the Slytherins, but as the rain began to fall, they too began to hurry towards the castle.

In the Gryffindor common room that evening, Rose was warming herself by the common room fire trying to write a very long, terribly difficult essay on the medicinal uses of various poisonous plants, which they had been set in Herbology earlier. Unusually, Professor Longbottom was absent for the start of term, and they had had a young stand-in teacher from the nearby village, who unfortunately had worked out exactly how much work the fifth years were due to be loaded with that year. Rose had was about a third of the way through when she was rudely interrupted by Hugo throwing a ball of paper at her.

'Sod off, Hugo, I need to concentrate.' she said, not looking up. Her brother could be so irritating sometimes.

'Don't be so stuck up. Just to let you know, I need to borrow Claude to send this letter to Mum and Dad.'

'He's your owl too, you can use him whenever you like.'

'I know, but he keeps biting me.' Hugo replied wistfully. Claude had been given to Rose when she joined Hogwarts so she could keep in touch, but he seemed to resent being used by Hugo, even though he had been trying to use him ever since he joined Hogwarts.

'Fine, give me the letter, I'll send it.' said Rose, easing herself up from her spot on the floor and packing her things away.

'You've got a massive spot on your face, by the way.' Hugo remarked, handing it to her. She gave him a withering look and stepped through the portrait hole.

The Owlery was practically on the roof, and Rose found herself climbing the endless set of stairs up into one of the castle towers. She couldn't help feeling hurt about what her brother had said. He was probably just trying to wind me up, she thought miserably, and absent-mindedly felt her forehead. He had been right; she could feel a painful lump just above her right eyebrow. Glancing in an old mirror on the wall, she inspected it with the light from her wand. It was hideous.

Great, she thought. It was all too clear to her: Malfoy had only been looking at her because of the spot.

Now she thought about it, she realised that there was no way in hell he could have found her attractive. She was nothing compared to the girls he was used to being around; her hair was messy, and she was gangly and awkward-looking most of the time.

Why was she even thinking about him? She hated him, for god's sake! He'd gone out of his way to insult her and the rest of her friends and family since he had arrived at the school. And his over-confident, arrogant manner was enough to piss anyone off…

Finally, she reached the top of the tower. The rain had stopped, and the night sky was clearly visible through the open spaces in the walls. She carefully crossed the floor, trying not to step in any owl muck, found her tawny owl, and sent the letter on its way. She had attached a letter of her own, with details about how her lessons were going and a question as to whether Professor Longbottom had been taken ill. Watching Claude soar off into the twilight, she stood there for a while, staring into the hills beyond.


	4. Gorgeous Scum? WTF?

'You know, I really should find out when we're supposed to be on prefect duty.'

'I already looked at the rota sheet. Oh, by the way, you're supposed to be patrolling the fourth floor corridor right now, didn't you know?'

As Rose ran helter-skelter from the Great Hall and began to scramble up four very long flights of stairs, she really felt she could empathise with the population of Hogwarts School that didn't like Lorcan Scamander. Out of breath, and with a horrid stitch in her left side, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. I must have looked like such a prat, she thought, running out in the middle of lunch…

So what was she supposed to do anyway, now she was here? There wasn't anything illegal going on, as far as she could tell, and apart from her, there was no one there –

'Weasley! What a pleasant surprise! They'd better not have stuck us together; I'm going to have a serious word with Professor Zabini about this…'

She could have recognised that arrogant drawl anywhere. Turning her head, she was unsurprised to see Malfoy lounging in the doorway. Failing to think up an intelligent, witty reply, she merely gave him a weak, sarcastic sort of smile before looking at her feet. Before now, the insult throwing had always been left to James, Lily and Hugo.

'God, you really are gormless, aren't you?' he said with a hint of disgust as he slowly walked over and stood in front of her. 'And that great lairy blood-traitor family of yours isn't around to say otherwise. Or that idiot Scamander, for that matter.' They were now glaring at each other.

'He's in Ravenclaw, for god's sake, I would have thought it was obvious that he wasn't stupid.' Rose replied icily, speaking to him for the first time. Unaware of the conversation, a nearby band of second-year Hufflepuffs were hauling their classmate up the stairs and trying to stuff him into a broom cupboard. He looked like a Body Bind Curse had been cast on him; he was frozen in a jogging position, a look of pure terror on his face. His eyes were darting around wildly.

'Oh, you can talk then?' Scorpius replied, smirking. 'Well, Weasley, I've got a lot of important things to be getting on with, so I think I'll leave you to it.'

With that, he strode off in what Rose could only assume to be the general direction of the dungeons, and the Slytherin Common Room. Sighing, she began to walk reluctantly towards the gang of Hufflepuffs. His teachers must have been bloody stupid to make him Prefect, she thought, if he can't even abuse his position by administering harsh punishments, let alone stand around and do the job properly…

With the victim returned to normal, she escorted the conspirators to their Head of House, Professor Finch-Fletchley, and headed to the Great Hall after her half hour of duty was up. It was a Saturday, and it was raining miserably outside, so most of the students had retreated to their Common Rooms to study. Reminding herself that she still had at least three essays to finish, she thought about her recent conversation with Malfoy, if you could have called it that. She felt a little shaken, which was odd, considering that they hated each other. He had been standing about a metre away, staring at her with his pale, greenish-grey eyes…it really was impossible to deny, she thought crossly, that he was attractive.

The rain outside had a depressing effect on her; ten minutes later she found herself slumped on a sofa by the empty fire grate; the fires would not be lit for another four hours. Within the next five minutes the seat next to her had been taken by Holly Thomas, another fifth year.

'Jay Patil swears he saw you and Scorpius Malfoy have a nice little chat earlier…' she said, giggling a little.

'He was just trying to piss me off. Usual, really.' Rose replied

'I had a peek at the rota sheet.' Rose heard Albus' voice behind her. 'You two are stuck with each other every Saturday lunch for the rest of the year.' Holly was finding increasingly difficult to stifle her laughter.

'Yeah, you'd think that'd be a problem, only he's decided to skive off.' Said Rose, now reaching in her bag for her incomplete Ancient Runes essay.

'Good. You really don't want to be getting friendly with him, Rose. His family tortured our mother in Voldemort's service, remember?' Hugo looked up from playing wizard chess with Lily. 'Malfoys are better off either avoided like the plague or smashed round the face. I mean, he's scum, as far as I'm concerned.'

_Dead gorgeous scum_, Rose thought, much against her will.


	5. Herbology Antics

The following Tuesday found the Gryffindors in one of the greenhouses, checking monstrous plants that resembled very large Venus Flytraps for wobbly milk teeth (they were still very young, according to their teacher). Nevertheless, they were in reasonably high spirits, as Professor Longbottom had returned, and everybody knew that he was slightly more lenient than the other members of staff when it came to homework.

Working in pairs alongside the Hufflepuffs, Rose had teamed up with the charismatic Jay Patil, who had lost patience with their plant and had fastened his leather belt around it so as to prevent it from biting him. Holly and Albus were working on the bench next to theirs, and further along, Rose could see Lorcan's twin brother Lysander working with a girl whose name she didn't know.

'It's ok, we can take the belt off in a minute.' said Jay hastily, trying to hold its head steady; it was now starting to thrash around. Rose tried to catch Albus' eye, but Holly was chatting away to him, non-stop. She had a feeling it would take more than just her and Jay, who she suspected had a phobia of biting plants, to hold it steady once Longbottom ordered them to remove the belt.

'Now, if you find any loose ones, be sure to attempt to pull a couple out wherever possible!' their teacher called, whilst attending to some of her more hopeless peers in the other corner of the room, one of which having been bitten a ridiculous number of times and was being escorted towards the castle by the school matron, Mrs Warne. While Jay was busy wrestling with their specimen, Rose, in between trying to grab one of the plant's teeth with a rusty pair of tweezers, caught herself studying the angular, yet arguably handsome features of her partner's face. She idly remembered a conversation between herself and her cousin Lily Potter, who shared a room with her whenever their families were both staying at the Burrow, where Lily had expressed her envy at the fact that Rose shared all her classes with him.

Smiling at this thought, Rose doubled her efforts in trying to get a steady hold with the tweezers, but eventually lost her patience and shooing Jay's hands away, she forced the plant's head onto the table with one hand and neatly extracted the protruding tooth with the other. The plant gave an odd sort of whimpering noise and stopped struggling, and her friends started clapping and cheering.

'Just for the record, Jay, that's how it's done.' she said, pulling a face at Jay, who was being patted on the head rather patronisingly by Holly.

'Excellent work, Miss Weasley!' called Longbottom as he hurried over to their part of the table to inspect their work. 'You can have ten house points for that, but I'll have to minus a couple for the use of the belt, the plant's completely bruised now…'

* * *

'By the way,' Holly said casually over lunch, 'it's my birthday in three weeks, just reminding you…'

'Actually, I was wondering about that, my dear.' replied a voice from behind them. Turning around, Rose saw that it was her cousin James. He took a seat between her and Holly, and began helping himself to toad-in-the-hole. 'I think we should have a massive rave in the common room, it'll be great.'

'I know they generally allow get-togethers after Quidditch matches and the like, but I don't think the staff'll be too happy with the idea, to be honest.' said Albus (who was wearing his glasses and looked almost exactly like his father). 'That said, I know one of us has got my dad's Invisibility Cloak, so that should help with smuggling in supplies.'

'Yeah, that'd work. I know Teddy borrowed it for some unknown reason over the summer, but I'm pretty sure I remember him saying that he'd given it back…'

'If whoever had it left it at home, then we've got no chance. We'd have to ask Mum and Dad to send it to us, and somehow, I don't think they would.' said Lily, decisively. 'Anyway, we might not need it if we're careful enough.'

There was a pause in the conversation, in which the participants (the male ones in particular) seized the opportunity to finish their lunch, and it only resumed when Hugo hurried in to join them and informed them that they had all been invited to Hagrid's hut that afternoon. Rose was looking forward to seeing him; she had not seen him since July, after which he had returned to the school to prepare the grounds for the new school year.

* * *

After lessons, Rose and the others hurried up to the dormitories to change out of their uniforms and made their way across the grounds. The sky was pitch black, and with the light from their wands, they could just about see Hagrid's hut in the distance. Edging past the bucket of maggots by the door, Hagrid welcomed them in, announcing that he'd made a cake and that the tea should be ready in about five minutes time.

'So, now yeh're all here.' Hagrid began, who coughed a little as Dominique let himself in, nodded at everyone, and sat down beside Lily. 'I have a small announcement to make.

'In the next couple of weeks, I will be expecting quite an important visitor. That is, my son, Rupert, who currently lives in France, will be staying with me for the next few months. Now, isn't that something to celebrate, eh?'

* * *

OMG HE HAS A SON!! hehe, reviews please :3


End file.
